Meg
by wannabequeenbe
Summary: The Joker has Jason Todd, will the past repeat itself.


Name: Meg

Author Wannabequeenbe

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: Drabble for a headcannon yeah :D. Based on this headcannon:

219. One day, the Joker manages to trap the Red Hood. Jason spends the entire time freaked out because he believes his worst nightmare is about to come true. His family is panicked too and desperately searching for him. However, before the Joker can start in with the crowbar, someone kills the homicidal clown from afar. Jason sits there, still bound hands and feet, in total shock, staring at the dead body. No one ever finds out that Alfred pulled the trigger. He takes that secret to his grave.

His hands of are steady on the M-24 he calls Meg for his older sister who spent most of their lives protecting him. The call came in six hours ago, one that has cold water running through his veins. The sound of coughing, a maniacal laugh, a video popping up and a lost boy unconscious tied to a chair, and then another maniacal laugh. The lost boy is Jason Todd, a fallen angel, one who is lost and wants nothing more than to know his family loves and wants him despite his bad choices. For the last six hours he has had to sit and watch the boy hearing that maniacal laugh and the taunts of when the boy woke up what the mad man would do to him, the boy who ruined the greatest joke of all, the boy that came back. Glinting in the back ground is the tire iron. Regularly the madman will pick it up and swing it like a bat or golf club teasing the viewers about the first time. He regales his audience with how the boy never begged, just waited patiently as he was beaten with the crowbar for his rescue. It takes the viewer's six hours to figure out where the mad man holds their boy.

"We have to go get him B!" he can hear the fear in his eldest grandchild's voice. Dick remembers, he remembers going the funeral and laying his younger brother to rest. "Nightwing if you can't keep your head cool you need to fall back." The boy's father, Bruce, snaps. The man can hear the fear in his son's voice. He lies on his stomach and observes through the scope; he can see the mad man, the man who has killed innocents, murder his grandson, paralyze friends, and now plans to put the same grandson he murdered the first time in the ground again. He falters for only a moment was he about to do the right thing, and then the man checks on his grandson who is still tied to the chair but has now regained consciousness. The grandfather can see the fear in his grandson's eyes as the crowbar is raised. His grandson knows the pain that's coming; he fears that once again his savior won't make it. It's that moment that the grandfather knows he's doing the right thing. He lines up the shot and takes it all within 30 seconds. A head shot, "Get up from that you sick bastard," the grandfather thinks before standing and wrapping the rifle back up and heading down the fire escape.

"Tell me again," Bruce Wayne demands of his second son. "I swear Bruce, I didn't kill him. I was tied to a chair and on my side when you came in. I didn't have a rifle with me, I had two handguns. Roy can't shoot like that and Kori would see no point. I didn't have the Joker taken out. I was only here for the night to do an information swap and move on. I didn't even know the Joker was out again." Jason says, everyone can hear the plea in his voice. He only wants his father to believe him. Bruce releases a sigh unsure what to do, it's Alfred who speaks up, "Master Bruce, Master Jason has had a rough night, would it not be better to let the boy rest?" Bruce nods, Jason moves to collect his things with the intent to leave, "Never mind those sir, just go up to your room, it's ready for you," Alfred orders the boy. Alfred sees the hesitation in his grandson. Bruce rest his hand on Jason's shoulder and nods, after several beats Bruce pulls Jason into a fierce hug. "I was afraid I would have to bury you again, that I wouldn't make it again," Bruce whispered in his son's ear. "I'm here Dad, I'm okay, nothing worse to wear," Jason answers. Bruce pulls his son back to look in his eyes, "Come home Jason." Jason shakes his head, "I like the travel, I like being with Roy and Kori, they get me. They're letting me put my head back together," Jason then confesses, "They're part of my family Bruce, I don't want to leave them." Bruce nods, he understands and the three youths work well together, "Stay the night at least, when you come into town tell me, I, I want," Bruce tries to explain his need to rebuild what he and Jason once had. "I will Dad, I promise," Jason is once again pulled into a hug that he has thirsted for. When Bruce releases his son, there's a physical change that comes over him as he is once again the cool-minded, emotionally removed, Bruce Wayne, Jason nods to both men as he heads upstairs.

"Alfred," Bruce says to the man who has been his own father. "Yes Master Bruce," Alfred answers, "Tell Meg I said hello," Bruce says. Alfred raises his eyebrow, "I'll do that sir. Shall I get the Cardinal uniform ready?" "No, not yet, my bird isn't ready to come back to the nest, I don't know if he ever will be," Bruce admits heading to the computer. "Very good sir," Alfred said, "I believe since all the young ones are home I shall retire sir." Bruce nods, "Good night Alfred," "Good night Master Bruce," and with that exchange the grandfather leaves his son to think about his grandsons.

In his room Alfred packs the M-24 that he's had since his young days and nails the box shut. Tomorrow it will be buried in a grave that will be covered by a cement slab, and there it will rest for all of its life it has done good work, and now it's time for Meg to rest and guard Alfred's family, just as its namesake did.


End file.
